Admin Thought Spot!!
This is just a fun little page I (Destiny) created so we admins can put down our thoughts and have a laugh. This is just random, and isn't really supposed to make sense. You can put down stuff that only you really understand, or about stuff that's going on in your life. Or, just random stuff. You also don't need to date them...unless you want to... You may only edit your own section unless you are replying to a message someone put up on their section. In that case, please do this: :Username: Insert reply And to those who view this page just to see what goes on (STALKERS!! Just kidding ^_^), please don't expect us to add in every thought that goes on in every corner of our minds. And also, don't expect an update every day. This is just a fun wee thing. Notice: I have just started the page and, honestly, I don't know who all the admins are. 4pinkbear usually makes them. So, if you are an admin, please add in your section, and sorry for leaving you out in the frst place. And to those who I do know are admins, please, just feel free to add yourself in. Destiny's Den Is it just me, or is it cold in Scottish summer? :Phoenix: If it's cold in summer, then is it hot in winter? :Destiny: Actually, I think it's just because we're just coming out of winter... Alice by Hatsune Miku is sooo emotional and beautiful. Listening to it now. :'3 X'D :Phoenix: Whenever I hear the Deformed Diva part in the Dark Woods Circus (I normally hear a dub version from DeadlyWhispers) I cry a little, it's so sad. ...I like nuts... Also, Fairy Tail is hardcore!! 3rd favourite anime overall!! With Digimon in 2nd and Rozen Maiden an allmighty 1st!! All hail the rozens!! :Elorisa: I've read the first two Fairy Tails. What happens next? :Destiny: You mean the first two arcs? Those would be the Macao arc and Daybreak arc (Fan names, not official arc names). Next up would be the Lullaby arc. And in comes hardcore Erza...like my siggie ^_^: [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet :Elorisa: Is Erza cool? :Destiny: Well, she can beat Natsu...she's also the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail...she's an S-class mage...and I personally think she's bada**. So...yeah, she's pretty cool. ^_^ :Elorisa: Awesome~ :Phoenix: Trying to get into series. It's a little confusing, even for me... Destiny...wants...COOKIES!!! :Mist: I can't keep track of all these animes and mangas. Just sticking to Case Closed and Kitchen Princess... :Phoenix: I love Kitchen Princess! Only read Volume 1, though. :There's an odd twist in the 5th book... not gonna tell you though! :P :Phoenix: It's just the problem I can't get it because I'm normally looking for any other manga. The food looks so good... :Mist: Ikr? :Phoenix: What? :Mist: Ikr means I know right? ;) It took me a while to get lots of things, like LOL and LMAO. And I used to try to make the food out of mud and crushed up plants in meh backyard. :Phoenix: Ah. That's interesting. :Mist: Very. And slugs would always get to them. So I'd crush the slugs up too. :Phoenix: Death to the Slugs! :Mist: *evil laugh, evil laugh* :Phoenix: O_O Last Night, Good Night by Hatsune-sama...beautiful. One of the comments for a vid of that said to think of Japan's current situation while listening to this song. I also think its quite romantic. ^_^ :') And Trick and Treat by the Kagamine twins...creepy. I'd suggest motokokusanagi2009's Fanmade PV on YouTube. In it, Rin and Len were once Miku's dolls until she abandoned them for another. So, they come to life and look after her until their true intentions are revealed and they...well, see for yourself...if you dare... :Phoenix: I'm going to look at those two as soon as my computer stops acting up. Lately, it's been driving me nuts! I have some songs to recommend in case you haven't heard them: :The Riddler Who Couldn't Solve Riddles: ''I don't remember who sung it, but it's about two murder cases, and one of the two dectives investigating the case holds the key to it... :''Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream: A girl drives drunk on a late night and gets hit by a train. As she lays dying, she has an interesting dream...I recommend zoobuh's dub. :Dark Woods Circus: A young girl finds a circus in the middle of the woods and gets more than what she bargained for. I recommend DeadlyWhisper's dub. :Mist: Mhm. MIST'S ON TE WARPATH :Phoenix: Not teh warpath! I watched Trick and Treat...oh, dear StarClan, I'm scared of those two now! O_O :Destiny: Did you watch the above PV? That version is still very creepy. :Phoenix: Yeah. I'm surprised at Rin and Len's eye color. That amber reminds me of a very derranged Tigerstar... :Mist: Isn't Tigerstar deranged? :Phoenix: Certified insane. :Mist: Lock 'im up! :Phoenix: Speaking of insane, I now think Thistleclaw, Antpelt, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar are insane... :Destiny: In the words of a comment I saw on youtube to that PV; everyone, go to a priest and purify your dolls! And in my own words; never throw away a vocaloid doll! The others may have gotten ideas from this vid! I'll even post it right here: thumb|300px|left Phoenix: O_O This was a creepy video. And I never throw away Vocaloid dolls (I don't even have them). Miku is soo cute and cool! :Mist: MIKUUUU :Phoenix: I love Miku. She is awesomeness! :Mist: I don't even know who she is X3 My new favourite Vocaloid! TETOTETO!! XD ...Okay, so she's an UTAUloid, big whoop. I'm still in love with the Rozen Maiden twins though. ^_^ Also, Rozen Maiden is my all time favourite anime. It's about dolls! Back to Teto...please, watch the video Fake DIVA by her. It's the sad true story of her life. I cried. :'( :Mist: Speaking of songs, please listen to "Dear John" by Taylor Swift. It's sad, and reminds me of Nightmareheart ;( :Phoenix: I cried at Fake DIVA. Remind me to send an angry email to the bakas who said she couldn't be a real Vocaloid. :Destiny: I know right. And, call me crazy, my favourite scene in that is when she's dying in the flames. I don't know why. That bit made me cry, but maybe it's because it did just that. You feel sympathy for her. But still, at the same time, I hate that scene. I also bet you guys won't be able to handle the Rozden Maiden manga. It has a nutjob of a doll. One of them gets eaten alive by rose vines! One of my favourites too. :'( But I still love it! It's wicked! 8D :Phoenix: Lol. I'm getting to love this anime called Code Geass. The main character, Lelouch looks and sounds so cool. :Mist: I used to read this SUPER shojo manga. Pichi Pichi Pitch... :Phoenix: How shojo was it? :Mist: It's about mermaids, if you can believe it. Mermaids and boys of their dreams DX :Destiny: I've seen that! It's about mermaids that sing to defeat their enemies. My favourite character is Seira, the orange mermaid in the second season. The original orange mermaid, Sara, gave her life for the first season's bad guy because she loved him. Cheesy, but I love it, X) BTW, I bet none of you can handle the psychotic Kirakishou. 8D :Phoenix: PFFFFFT! I LOL'd when I saw the pic. :Violet: Destiny, that's not scary to a person who blows up zombies and enjoys the gore. In fact, Elmo is scarier than this. *shudders* Especially this creepy video where its all dark, and all of a sudden, a bloodthristy Elmo lunges at the screen, screaming "ELMO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIIIVE!" *shudders again* :Destiny: ORLY? If you knew what this doll was capable of, you'd be having nightmares...How would you feel about this doll decapitating you, but before she does that, she replaces your right eye with a rose? Or her kissing you full on the lips, then you getting eaten alive by rose vines (RIP Hinaichigo)? Or even...well, you'd have to read the manga to really, REALLY understand Schöner Schneeblüten Kristall. :Destiny: And besides, unless he was covered in blood, holding a machete or both, I can't imagine that being scary. Especially when I think about it with his squeaky voice. :} :Phoenix: I can imagine Elmo with a rape face XD. And here's something that may spook you a little: think about being able to activate a power in your eyes, like hearing thoughts from people all around you. Sounds good so far, right? What would haappen if you used that power too much? It won't deactivate. That's right. Think of a power you want, then imagine never turning it off. That's Code Geass for you: activate your special power too much, and it's never turned off. Kinda scary if you think about it, huh? :Mist: I liked Noel, for some reason. She didn't appear much. :Phoenix: Me love Lelouch X3 :Mist: Wha? :Phoenix: I'm joking. He is cool though. :Mist: No, I mean who is that? :Phoenix: Lelouch vi Britanna is the star of Code Geass. His english dub voice so awesome. He's a prince, but his dad is evil to the core. :Mist: Kayyy thennn... Shinystar's Starry Den Sometimes I have loads of homework to do, and sometimes I have none! This is crazy! :Elorisa: Same here. I usually forget to do it though ]: :Shinystar: Yeah, teachers are completely crazy! :Elorisa: My 7th Grade Science teacher was. He has a piece of cheese on his wall from when I was there, and it's still there. :Phoenix: Wow... :Mist: That's just gross. I know someone whose science teacher kept a twinkie on his desk. Lasted like, 10 years. :Phoenix: Ew. :Mist: Seen Wall: E? The cockroach thing lives in a twinkeh. :Phoenix: I've seen Wall-E. That isn't gross (it's just plain adorable). :Mist: Yeah. I love how it 'tickles' Wall: E and Eve by crawling inside them. :Phoenix: Yup. :Destiny: I love the robot equivalent to a kiss. Electric! :Phoenix: It's sooo adorable. :Mist: BZZT! :Phoenix: :Mist: I like the giant Wall: E's on the spaceship. :Phoenix: It was kinda sad when Wall-E lost his memory for a moment. :Mist: Mhm. :Violet: And I like the part where everyone in that little kid movie blows up! Just kidding, but didn't we kinda side-track from Shine's topic? :Mist: Isn't that what we do? Castle Oblivion Happier than I've been in weeks. :] :Phoenix: That's good. :Elorisa: Yeah. We have Spring Break here, but I really don't want it for the fact I can't see my friends ]: :Phoenix: Lucky. My spring break...is over. :Elorisa: At least it's not your summer vacation. xD. :Phoenix: Indeed. :) :Elorisa: Haha xD :Mist: One of the reasons I hate spring break is all that time away from meh friends. And I can't even talk with my best friend; he doesn't have a computer camera. :Elorisa: Same here. I miss them already ::le sighs:: :Phoenix: Being a bit more serious here, my spring break already is over, and sadly, it was only four days. :Loveleaf: 0.0 We have TEN days. :Elorisa: We have a week. My spring break officially started today, but I cannot enjoy it because I am sick. :/ :Loveleaf: Aw, that stinks :{ I'm going to add emoticon templates, like you would type I beat Team Plasma in my Pokemon White game~ :Phoenix: Nice! I can't wait to get it. I'm getting it this Easter. :Elorisa: Yep! I love my team. It's Serperior, Simipour, Audino, Darmitian, Swanna, and Zekrom~ :Phoenix: Oshawott is too cute. I wonder, which is better: Reshiram or Zekrom? :Elorisa: I personally think Zekrom is. :Phoenix: I just want to say Reshiram because it's the first Dragon-Fire type, unless I'm forgetting someone else. It's about time, Nintendo! :Elorisa: I like the Dragon/Electric combo meself. :Phoenix: It looks cool. :Mist: I like the water/dragon combo. Epic. :Phoenix: I just like the Normal type. Eevee is adorable! :Elorisa: Haha it is :Phoenix: I wonder...is is true that the flying-squirrel is more powerful than Zapdos? :Elorisa: I don't have one, so I wouldn't know. :Mist: Omg, is that true? The flying squirrel is so cute. And I love all the Eeveelutions. Espeon and Glaceon are my favorite Pokemon, actually. :Phoenix: The flying squirrel can beat a legendary...and still look cute! :Mist: XD! I'm getting Pokemon Black. I really like Serperior and Audino and Swanna... :Elorisa: So do I~ :Phoenix: My brother and I are getting the games for Easter (I get Black, he gets White), and we're both getting Oshawotts. I swear, I still think I squealed when I first saw Oshawott on the anime. :Mist: I want Snivy. Serperior looks like Milotic so much... :Phoenix: That'd be hilarious if Serperior was a shiny Milotic. :Mist: XD I've fallen in love again :] :Phoenix: With what? :Mist: Or with who? :Elorisa: It's with who. One of my best guy friends Nic. ::sighs happily:: :Phoenix: Oh. I thought it was a Pokemon. :Elorisa: I do love Pokemon though :3 :Phoenix: Raise your hands if you have a Zorua and/or Zoroark. (Raises hand) :Elorisa: I don't ]: :Phoenix: Oh. :Elorisa: I want one though. How do you get one? :Phoenix: First, go to the exit at Castelia City and look for a building. If you go up the right elevator, you'll find a clown and a scientist in a room, the clown calling himself Mr. Lock. Go to the scientist and input the phrases Everyone Happy and Simple Connection which will activate the Relocator, which can move the shiny Entei, Raikou, Suicune and the Celebi (If you received them from the events) to your copy of Black or White, though the Pokemon must be in the PC first. Save the game, then restart and go to the game's menu. You can choose Relocator from the menu now. You'll need a second DS to transfer the event Pokemon over. Choose DS Download Play after you choose Relocator on Black or White and start the thing up. The relocator will find the Pokemon in the PC and ask to move them. Choose yes, and the Pokemon will be transferred to the game. Put Celebi nad one of the Shiny Beasts in your party, then go to the Game Freak Building in the city and speak to the silent boy. He will reveal himself to be Zorua (it'll most likely be male). Choose a Pokeball, and the Zorua will go into the Pokeball. You then have the option of nicknaming it. To get Zoroark, go to Lostlorn Forest near Black City or White Forest, depending on your game, and save. Approach the trailer, and the silent woman will jump out and fight you. Warning: don't use fighting type moves unless you don't want to lose the only chance you have at catching Zoroark. Once it takes damage once, it will lose its illusion. You can then catch it afterwards, and the trailer will vanish to show Zoroark's true home. :Mist: Wow. :Elorisa: Well, I have none of them, so this wouldn't work ); :Phoenix: I'm planning on breeding Zoroark so anyone who missed the event can get a Zorua egg for themselves. I don't need a favorite Pokemon, any kind will do. :Mist: Once I get the Wifi working properly, I'll befriend you :) Also, does this wiki have an IRC channel? I can make one... :Phoenix: Somehow, my old DS didn't like the Wifi, but when I got Black, it just started...working... :Mist: Huh. On the falling-in-love note, doesn't it feel... great when you do? :Elorisa: It does ::smiles:: :Mist: Aha! I finally got to use my friend code. It's on my userpage, if you want it. Luna's Thestral Forest Crazy weather changes where I live. One day it may be nearly 80 degrees, the next it may drop down to the 40's or below. :Destiny: Weird...O_O O_o The highest temperature in Scotland would normally be in like the low 30s or something. Lowest...-20 maybe? But then again, we're pretty near the North Pole. Oh no wonder Santa always comes to my house first! :3 (Just kidding!) But seriously, it is really cold here in winter. Once, when the fire alarm in my school went off by accident, I was stuck outside, with every other kid in the school, in my gym kit, at like 9 in the morning (give or take) with my arms turning blue. :Mist: Wow. I live where it's warm and cold. We just don't get snow D: :Phoenix: I get so much snow where I live. :Mist: Snow is nice and fluffeh... :Phoenix: I'm not kidding when I say my brother tossed himself into a snow pile. :Mist: I LOVE DOING THAT! :Phoenix: :) It's awesome! :Luna: Wow. We got enough snow to mess around with. SNOWBALL FIGHT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Phoenix: WOOT! My brother and I just practice with a big tree. Easiest target ever! At my school, April's not even three full weeks long. (week-long spring break plus four day weekend at the end of the month; we get off on Good Friday and Easter Monday a Catholic school) Phoenix: Lucky. :Luna: There is a downside to having that many days off in April, though. We go later than normal into the year, ending on June 2nd instead of sometime in late May (like the 30th). Plus, we got some days taken away from snow, ice, and sickness. (one day, there was only 80% attendence and many people ended up going home sick. The school was shut down for two days, forcing up to go to school on Presidents' day and on March 4th, which was our only break in March) :Phoenix: One year, my school had to go on until my birthday, June 3rd. Not fun. :Mist: Wowww :Phoenix: (Sigh) :Mist: Do you guys have Late Start Mondays? :Phoenix: No. But I wish... :Mist: I hate them. :Phoenix: Why? :Mist: Gives meh bad habits. :Phoenix: Oh. :Mist: Bad habits are the death of mehhhhh :Phoenix: Me too... :Mist: So is procrastination. :Destiny: WOOT! Thanks to Will and Kate's Wedding, Britian gets Friday (TODAY!!) off! I'm British! Scotland doesn't really care for the wedding itself, we're just grateful for the day off. :Phoenix: Lucky. I wish I was British. :Mist: Personally, I don't care about the royal family XP :Destiny: I don't care either. But I love the long weekend. :) We're also off on Monday because of May Day. :Mist: Mayday! :Phoenix: Today's my brother's 13 b-day, which means he's officially allowed on Wikia. Not that he's ever joined, of course. :MIst: Happy birthday Phoenix's brother! Will he join Wikia? :Phoenix: Nah, probably not. He's never shown an interest anyways. :Mist: Must be a dog person X) Phoenix's Roost Got Dragon Quest IX! Beat the first boss without dying once! :Destiny: I got it for christmas. I'm nearly finished story mode except for this stupid King Godwyn! *SPOILER* :Mist: What's Dragon Quest IX? :Phoenix: A DS game that's insanely fun. And I already know all the spoilers. Right now, I have to go to the Starflight express near the pass for the first time. Poor Corvus. And I'm officially hooked on Vocaloid. I love the Riddler who couldn't solve riddles, Mrs. Pumpkin's comical dream, and the Dark Woods circus. :Destiny: Did I start your Voca obsession or did you find it on your own? ps. I've made a userbox! Here it is: :Phoenix: A bit of both, actually. While I was on Flipnote Hatena, I found a flipnote of the Riddler Who Couldn't Solve Riddlers, and I loved the song. I looked it up on Youtube and found it was a Vocaloid video. I watched it, then remembered two songs I heard about/read about, looked up the songs, and fell in love with Vocaloid. Holy cow, Vocaloid's awesome! :Mist: Bagel om nom nom :Phoenix: Bagels are yummeh! Geez, Pokemon Ghost Black is creepy. The guy who made it must have been a seriously good hacker. :Some how, I just end up crying whenever a sad event happens in games. Poor Xion! :Mist: I cried when Swiftpaw and Longtail died. :Phoenix: I beat up all bosses up to Ragin' Infection on DQ IX. Haven't fallen in battle once yet~. Poor Catarrhina and Wight Knight. :Mist: Ah... why is it so pleasurable beating game bosses? :Phoenix: Because they either deserve it, or it just feels so satsifying. :Mist: Do you ever cuss-in your mind or out loud- while you play video games? :Phoenix: No, but I shout threats (in my mind) at bosses whenever they beat me and I come back to beat them. :Mist: Yeah, me too. I never get why people curse at stupid video games. Save it for life, sailors. :Phoenix: Exactly. :Mist: At BestBuy they have those sample video games, you know? And a guy was playing one and he was swearing REAL loud. :Phoenix: Sad. :I'm having a really bad day. During P.E., I was pitching for kickball, but two girls were making rude comments, like "my pitching sucks", so I responded with a few choice words (didn't swear), and when I went to complain to my gym teacher, she said I was doing some nasty things as well, but all I said was that the girls' (who were taunting me) pitching wasn't great either. :'( :Better day: Now in love with Hunger Games! I'm already on Mockingjay! :Mist: Omg love the hunger games. Team Gale! I made up meh own character too, based off meh. :Phoenix: Oh, no, not another series with Teams! XD :Mist: Nah, I think my friends just made it up. Love Rue :Phoenix: I cried when Rue died. I finished Mockingjay yesterday. :Mist: I finished Mockingjay a while ago XD. I think Clove or Mags are my favorite characters :D :Phoenix: I like Katniss and Finnair. I wonder how many fangirls said they would be a couple? :Mist: Finnick? His heart belongs to Annie :Phoenix: I just got Zorua and Zoroark on Pokemon Black! At Toys "R" Us, I got the special egg, and it's...Pansage! :Mist: I started Pokemon Black a few days ago, and I defeated Chili. All my Pokemon were pretty much level 10, so it was a big laugh to see lv. 14 Pansear get vanquished by my lv.9 Purrloin! XD :Phoenix: I got all eight badges within one week. :mist: EEE. Cool. :Phoenix: Scratch that, I beat the game in a week. I cried a little for poor N. :Mist: What happens to N? :Phoenix: He leaves at the end. I wrote about my little nicknames for him on my profile. :Mist: Did you take the male or female character? I chose the male, purely 'cause he looks cooler than the female :) :Phoenix: Girl, purely because I wanted to see the impression N was hitting on my character. :Mist: I always prefer the female Pokemon, for some reason. I was bummed that Haku, my Servine, didn't turn out female. :Phoenix: They always make it so you have to work for the females. Can't they just get the fact girls are awesome for once? :Mist: Eggzactly. It took me an hour to find a female Timburr. Do you nickname yours? :Phoenix: Yup. I nickname Pokemon after any anime character I can. :Mist: I nickname my Pokemon any strange name I think of. My Purrloin is named Deviant, my Herdier is named Roscoe (even it's a girl X3) and my Munna is named Strawberry. :Phoenix: I've caught waaay too many Pokemon. It stinks that they only give you eight boxes...it's like they're discouraging catching Pokemon. :Mist: You're supposed to catch a lot of Pokemon... I beat the game first then go back and catch all the Pokemon I missed. :Phoenix: I just catch randomly. My best party is Beartic, Mienshao, Reshiram, Samurott, Victini and Absol. :Mist: I want a Mienshao... are Beartic and Reshiram good? :Phoenix: Beartic evolves from the extremely adorable Cubchoo and is a walking powerhouse that can learn Dive and Surf. And, to put it delicately... :N: Go, Zekrom! :Me: Go Reshiram! :N: Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt! (Does little damage) :Me: -_- Reshiram, use Dragonbreath! (Critical hit, 1-Hit KOs Zekrom) :That's how good it is. :Mist: Okay. You've persuaded me. My Munna absolutely CANNOT evolve into Musharna. :Phoenix: Well, it may just be because N had no clue whatsoever how to handle a legendary. Once you've been the game, you'll be able to find a Musharna at the Dream Lot, though you'll have to search. :Mist: No, I mean I don't want her to. She's too cute and powerful. :Phoenix: Musharna has a lot of HP and a high defense. It took me a while just to catch it. :Mist: That's why I love Munna. But she's cuter than Musharna. :Phoenix: Yeah, Munna is kinda cute. :Mist: The next strong Pokemon I encounter, I'm replacing my Watchog with it. I can't have two normal type Pokemon that stink. :Phoenix: My Patrat hasn't even evolved, sadly. I'm currently trying to hatch an Eevee egg on HeartGold (darn it, just hatch!) :Mist: On SoulSilver, I tended to not catch ANY other Pokemon other than my party Pokemon, and I ended up with an epically strong Furret and Miltank. :Phoenix: Nice. I wish I actually took the time to level up all my Pokemon instead of my main powerhouses (like my Typhlosion). :Mist: It's hard, but worth it. :Phoenix: I'm-a bored now... :I just caught a Kyurem! It took me ONE Ultra Ball in the yellow zone! :D :Mist: What one is Kyurem again? If you teach Minccino Dig, It is pretty strong :) :Phoenix: Kyurem is the level 75 Ice-Dragon type in Giant Chasm. It's very strong. :Mist: Ah. Ice-Dragon? Epic. :Phoenix: Very epic. :Mist: I looked him up on Bulbapedia. Awesome. :Phoenix: He's very awesome, especially since he can epicly pwn anything in his path. :Mist: I really hope Meloetta and Whasisface get released in the U.S. soon. :Phoenix: Y'mean Genesect? Those two haven't even been released in Japan yet. It'll probably be a month or two before they even get mentioned. :Mist: At any rate, I'll probably have beaten the Elite Four before they're released. I've only just beaten Skyla and four of my Pokemon are at level forty X3 Fort Mist That's it. I'm officially addicted to ginger candies. Phoenix: Candeh! :Loveleaf: OMM MOM MOM! Candeh! :Mist: They're spicy, covered with powedered sugar, chewy... :Luna: Candy............. MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD :Mist: Lemon derps are epic... :Phoenix: They taste so good! :Mist: The sourness makes me squeeze my butt cheeks. :Phoenix: XD :Mist: Especially if they're HARD sour candehs. WHYYYY DOES SIMISAGE HAVE TO LEARN SEED BOMB!?!!? DX :Phoenix: Because Falcon Punch was too epic for it. :Mist: I'm not familiar with Falcon Punch... Mandibuzz is a creepy cannibal vulture thing o.e Loveleaf's Ego-Trip Status March 26th: Ever catagorized 178 pages within one hour? 0.o *Eye twitch* ''' :Phoenix: Yikes. :Mist: Wowee '''Status March 26th:Looking at Drawing Tablets at a shop. However the 199$ one had an alarm, yet the 378$ didn't. I could feel the tablet in there, so it wasn't empty. Makes you wonder.... :Phoenix: So, it's extra not to have the alarm? :Mist: A broken alarm. : :Loveleaf: Well, you can see the alarm strapped to the package, so you would think they would disarm the 199$ one and put it on the 378$ on. : :Mist: Wow. Some retailers are completely stupid. :Phoenix: Exactly. Status March 29th:I noticed that people give dirtier looks if you only wash one hand (I can't get my finger wet, so I keep some towlettes handy!)rather than none in a bathroom... :Phoenix: Okay...weird. :Mist: Jeez Status April 8thSomething I noticed on the fifth while reading SOTM. IS EVERYCAT GOING TO DIE A USELESS, TERRIBLE, SO AVIODABLE DEATH? Sorry, but it makes me mad at the cats. (not at Erin Hunter though, she's awesome) :Phoenix: Remind me again who died. I know Antpelt did...who else? :Loveleaf: Swoop, Stoneteller (He just DIED! Nothing really changed, he just DIED!) And then in Night Whispers, Flametail...just yeah :Phoenix: Well, I know Flametail died, and I know Stoneteller did...YES! THE OLD CAT IS DEAD! :Loveleaf: Swoop got carried off by an EAGLE! A cat hasn't been carrried off for years and it just randomly happens for no reason. The "Omen" of the stars is slightly scary. I never knew Warriors would be a horror book (More Night Whispers, but meh.) :Phoenix: It wasn't that scary. :Loveleaf: I know, but it surprised me a lot O.o I still feel stupid having to go through the kids section when I get Warrior Books. :Mist: Ol Stoneyteller died? :Phoenix: The old cat died! :Loveleaf: Please put it in the right section : Status April 3rd (Late, but I don't care!) I got a 3DS along with Nintendogs so Sorren is a Jack Russel, and I got Black and white, which would be AWESOME in 3D because of the camera, but it wasn't coded that way *sigh* :Mist: I might just get another DS lite instead. Sky's Secluded Clifftop Hmmm, randomness...pretty purple puffalumps...yeah... :Phoenix: I'm not sure whether to lol, rofl, or O_O. :Luna: ... I'm not sure what to answer to that :Sky: Yeah, well, it's been a long day. My brain is like nonexistant...lets try this again. How about: Dark Chocolate Icing is AMAZING! XD :Phoenix: I know how you feel. I agree with the icing! :Luna: I agree with you there. :MisT: Call me crazy, but I prefer buttercream... The Armory Feels like everyone hates her now... and even to mention everyone's hating on me two days before my birthday. That's called Cyber-bullying. I've been cyber-bullied like 50 million times today. Thanks, Phoenix, for being my onoly friend to stand up for me. :Phoenix: No prob. I promise I will look into the matter more. And I'm done with that wiki. :Violet: And Arti, if you're reading this, thanks for not being rude like the other two. You can stay if you'd like, but if the other two bother me here again I'm banning them. :Mist: Cyber-bullying? 4pinkbear, I know how much that hurts. I'm really sorry about that, and stay strong :) :Violet: O.M.G. I just re-read Richtofen's Bio and found this. WARNING: This will cause many giggles. Here it is: :Richtofen keeps a collection of stuffed animals all in the pose of terror. LOL LOL LOL :Phoenix: Pffft. Richtofen is a marshmallow. :Violet: Yeah right. He throws knives at their faces and. Never. Misses. :Phoenix: O_e :Mist: I was chatting with this guy in my class today, and he said, "If Edvard Richtofen was alive, you'd be great friends with him." Then I told him about you, 4pinkbear. Richtofen's a goofball. His "greatest escape" from the Lab made him crawl out the window into a bush, where he would then devise a plan, turns out his friends were already there to pick him up. And he planned on teleporting away, but the reason he couldn't do it himself is because a slight-ish side effect from the Barn Owl DNA just being injected. :Phoenix: I'm not sure if that was a fail or not XD. Thank goodness Marina understands cats a little, huh? :Violet: Yes, that's a fail on his part. Richtofen: I'm going to escape now. *Climbs out window* Now, where do I find a way to get to my friends? Samantha: Hi, uncle! Richtofen: Hi, Samantha! Now, where do I start...wait. Er...hi guys. 300px|right<--- See this? It's a collection of Radio Diaries by Richtofen. The last one you can hear Dempsey being epic and Richtofen being a jerk. If I could rename it, it would be called: "Richtofen Being Soft Because He Has Radio Diaries and The Proof He's Pretty Cold" Yet, I love his jokes. I crack up about the Space Monkey ones.... My friends agree he's epical, but wierd. This is Violet. PEACE OUT! :3 :Phoenix: Oh, Richtofen, you nut. That's why we love ya. :Violet: *sighs*. The real Richtofen and the cat-ized one both have somewhat different personalities, same voice, and only one other thing in common: They're both a nut who get others into loads of trouble. And cat-Richtofen always is being hunted down by the Dark Forest. And Hawkfrost, give it a rest! Richtofen needs one minute to have a normal life, not being constantly on the move because you're watching him and chasing him like some stalker! :Phoenix: XD I knew it. Now when I get a dA account, I can prove to the fangirls that the Dark Forest is filled with stalkers. :Mist: On dA, check out FlurryFlameDancer's journal Oh. My. God. It's about Pokemon, and the creeepiest ever thing you shall read :I